When Worlds Collide
by Heepwahtastic
Summary: What happens when Carter and Sadie meet Percy and co. Will life ever be the same? Post The Last Olympian and Serpent's Shadow.


**A/N : I put up a chapter early! Well, early for me anyway. It's still Chirstmas Eve and I just couldn't wait to post this. Here is the first revised chapter. I hope you like it. I don't know if you've ever tried, but rewriting something from 2 years ago is really hard. I didn't realize how much my writing style had changed. So this will be different, but same plot for the most part. **

**Chapter 1: The Morning **

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

_Ring ring ring _goes the alarm clock near my head. As quickly as I can without too much effort, I swat at the clock to make it stop. I manage to hit it and sigh in the moments of silence that follow. Six-thirty in the morning. Why, might you ask, would I be awake this early? Well it's obvious for every teenager: the first day of school.

Yes, the day had come that every kid learns to dread. When teachers expect you to remember every little detail previously learned. But like that ever actually happened.

Today is the start of my Junior year of high school. It feels strange to know that I am halfway done with high school.

Although, I guess it's even stranger to know that there is no prophecy looming over me anymore. Maybe this year will me normal. Yeah right, I'm a son of Poseidon. Normal will never happen.

I dragged myself out of bed after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, got dressed, and went to see what my mom was doing. When I walk into the kitchen, she is just putting the blue pancakes on the table.

"Morning Percy. I made your favorite. Oh, and Annabeth should be here any minute." Another good thing about this year: since Annabeth has to oversee the rebuilding of Olympus, she is going to be attending Goode.

It seemed like this year was going to be an interesting one. Not only was Annabeth at Goode, but Thalia and Nico were too. I only hope that interesting doesn't turn into dangerous.

I sit down at the kitchen table and start digging into my blue pancakes. "This year, try not to blow anything up." My mom says as she sits down beside me.

"I mean, I'll try, but no promises." I tell her with a smile.

"You really think that _he _could stay out of trouble?" a voice says from behind us? I jump a little then turn around to see Annabeth leaning against the door frame. "The only hope is you've got me to stop him from doing anything stupid."

"Very funny Annabeth. You know I can take care of myself."

"Yeah right. You are always in trouble until I come along and save you."

At this point my mom interrupted. "Whatever the case may be, you better get going or you're going to be late for school." Scrambling out of my seat, I quickly eat another bite of pancake and run out the door with Annabeth.

Time for another school year.

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Public school. The enemy of kids everywhere. I don't see why I have to go to school. I mean, saving the world wasn't enough? No. Even though Amos is the Chief Lector and halfway across the world, he finds time to enroll us in school in Manhattan.

And that's another thing. _Manhattan. _Before, we were told to never go there. Now, it's perfectly acceptable. A little fishy? I think so. It could have something to do with defeating Apophis, but there wasn't anything connecting him to Manhattan (that I know of), so I don't think that that had anything to do with it.

Carter's excited. I never understand him. Of course, he's just happy because he doesn't know what school is actually like. Oh and Zia is going to school too. I'm not exactly sure if she needs to go, but she wants to be a "normal teenager." I just don't understand how school could possibly be something to look forward to.

Guess who else is excited. Walt. And Anubis I guess. Honestly. I don't understand how suffering through school will make them normal teenagers. There is nothing fun about school! I really am the only sane one in Brooklyn house. Of course, I knew it all along.

"Sadie, hurry up. We have to leave soon!" Carter calls from the other side of my door.

"I'm going to take as much time as I want! Just because you're excited, doesn't mean I have to be!" I yell back.

"You don't have to be excited, you just have to leave your room so we're not late." He replied.

"Fine." I say as I open my door and join Carter in the hallway. We then walk out of Brooklyn House and join the others.

Please let this year not be completely horrible.

**Please tell you what you think of my rewrite. I'm deleting the chapters ahead of this because it might confuse people since the plot has changed. Not a bunch but I don't want reviews that say 'How is he there when he wasn't there in the previous chapter?' I'm just trying to be less confusing. So…yeah. **

**Oh and if you review, I will try to answer you in the next chapter. **

**Another thing. Any Merlin fans? I saw the season finale….. Why did you have to kill me season finale? I cried. Only four TV episodes have ever made me cry. They are the Doctor Who season 2 finale: Doomsday, the Sherlock season 2 finale: The Reichenbach fall, Doctor Who season 7 fall finale: The Angels Take Manhattan, and now the Merlin Series finale: The Diamond of the Day Part 2. **

**Now I'm a little depressed. But Doctor Who Christmas Special is tomorrow! And we're supposed to get snow where I live tomorrow, but I'm not sure if that's good anymore. Anyone who has seen the Trailers for the Christmas Special will understand why. **

**I'm going to try to get the next chapter up before New Year's Eve. See you then!**


End file.
